


Learning to Fly

by writer171105



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, F/M, Have I ever mentioned that I don't have a beta?, I thought of this while trying to sleep last night, No particular plot planned, Please don't ask me what this is exactly, Tags May Change, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105
Summary: There was a reason the Graysons had gained their reputation, why they seemed to fly through the air.Dick could do it too, but differently.He just hadn’t found his wings yet.*I own nothing but the plot. All images used are not mine.*
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Dickbabs





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm dong here. I have a few ideas for this, but nothing in between and nothing set in stone. I'm just writing as I go along.

**Prologue:**

There was a reason the Graysons had gained their reputation, why they seemed to fly through the air.

Dick could do it too, but differently. 

He just hadn’t found his wings yet.

It was a special gene, passed down on his father’s side, that no one knew about. No one knew about it, because it was a Grayson Family secret.

That fact had been drilled into Dick practically from birth, along with his acrobatic skills. His parents both had them, as a Grayson’s spouse gained them at marriage. Otherwise, they came at a pivotal point in the person’s life. Dick still hadn’t gotten his.

The thing about the wings was that they were only visible to family members, and could disappear at will.

Dick had not told anyone about them, as he promised his parents he would.

Silently, he waited, wondering when it was going to be his turn.

His turn to truly become a Flying Grayson


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff... happens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, DON'T ask...

It happened unexpectedly, but at a moment Dick thought quite appropriate.

He and Barbara had been friends for years, since they were 9, before they started dating almost 10 years later. They had always been close, but they had become closer than ever during recent years and Dick knew in his heart that she was _the one_ , which is why he was planning what he was.

He had spoken to Bruce, Alfred and his brothers about it, and they had all agreed with varying levels of enthusiasm. Bruce had smiled, grinned, and hugged him, which, in all honesty, freaked Dick out a little. Alfred has congratulated him. Jason had grinned ferally before patting him on the back a little harder than necessary. Tim had smiled and congratulated him. Damian had responded with _‘tt’_ and some muttered words Dick couldn’t quite make out but took as approval anyway.

Jim Gordon, Barbara’s dad, had also been ecstatic, embracing Dick fondly and trying his best to hold back his tears.

Now Dick only had to ask Barbara herself.

**…::-::...**

The couple were having a date at a _slightly_ more expensive restaurant than usual. Scratch that, it was a _lot_ more expensive than usual, but Bruce had agreed that the expense was worthy of the occasion, and was paying for it. Dick had tried to argue with him, but it was no use trying to argue with _Batman_.

Dick went to pick up Barbara from her apartment, dressed smartly in a tuxedo. Barbara was also dressed to the nines in an emerald green dress that brought out her eyes. Dick smiled brightly when he saw her.

The restaurant was very beautiful, with delicate flower decorations and crystal chandeliers. Barbara gazed around her in awe.

“So, Dick,” she asked once they were seated at their table, “What occasion warrants such a lavish dinner?”

Dick took a deep breath, fiddling with the small box in his pocket. She had just opened up the perfect opportunity to ask her. Now he just had to take it. 

“Babs,” he said, shifting in his seat so that it was easier to move when he needed to, “I’ve been thinking, about us,” He paused, “ Babs, I love you, with all my heart, I’ve never met another girl like you," he smiled slightly, "Well, what I'm trying to say is," he moved so that he knelt on one knee before her, drawing the small, velvet box from his pocket. Barbara gasped.

"Babs, will you marry me?"

The whole restaurant turned to look at them, a pungent silence hanging in the air.

Barbara teared up before replying , breathlessly, " _Yes_!"

Dick stood up with an enormous grin on her face, slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her, the whole restaurant erupting in cheers around them. They hardly noticed.

Dick also failed to notice the strange feeling that came over him, and the wings that extended from his back, invisible to all other eyes around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500 words, lol 😉


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stuff happens...

Dick didn't notice them throughout the whole evening or the drive back to Barbara's apartment, probably due to the fact that they had folded themselves away, disappearing entirely, and the euphoria pulsing through his veins.

It was hard to leave Babs that night, but they shared one last kiss before Dick left for his own Gotham apartment. He had promised to go to the manor in the morning with the news.

Yawning as he got undressed and changed into his pajamas, he slipped into bed and fell asleep quickly, dreaming of his future with Babs.

**…::-::...**

He awoke the next morning feeling rather stiff, although he couldn't understand why. He hadn't done anything unusual, and he had skipped patrol last night on account of his date with Barbara.

Sighing, he got out of bed, glancing in the mirror on his way to the bathroom. He doubled back, and stared at his reflection. Surely it couldn't be possible, not after all of this time? Not after waiting 23 years?

But no, the proof was right in front of him, staring him in the face.

A pair of dark grey wings, with a blue stripe down the middle.

His Nightwing colours.

Dick tried to move them a bit, almost falling over backwards with surprise as he did so. It hadn't really seemed real until then, until they had moved and he felt them behind his back. 

He sat down on the edge of his bed, feeling suddenly light-headed. He had _wings_. After all this time, he was _truly_ a _Flying_ Grayson.

**…::-::...**

Dick spent the next few hours trying to figure out how to make his wings disappear entirely. Although he knew from his parents that no one outside of his family could see them, he didn't quite feel comfortable yet with them, and he had promised to go to the manor that morning.

He did manage it eventually, and got changed afterwards, before jumping into his car and heading to the Manor.

Bruce, Alfred and his brothers were ecstatic when he told them that Barbara had said yes, and he was soon enveloped in what could be considered a cuddle pile, being knocked over by his brothers so that they fell into a heap on the sofa. Dick laughed as he received a noogie from Jason, a genuine hug from Tim and a rather reluctant one from Damian. Bruce and Alfred watched from the sidelines, Bruce with a smile on his face and Alfred bringing out his camera to snap a picture.

Dick spent the rest of the morning with them, although not mentioning his wings. He hadn't mentioned them to anyone before, and he needed some time to get used to them himself before explaining them to anyone else.

That afternoon he met up with Barbara, and they took a walk in the park before having lunch together. They talked animatedly about various things, but mostly about plans for their wedding.

Dick left Barbara late that evening to get ready for patrol. He would see her again soon anyway, she _was_ Batgirl afterall.

Patrol that night was pretty uneventful, with nothing major or exciting happening. They stopped a few muggings, a few minor burglaries, nothing really important, but not _nothing_ either.

Dick and Damian had been working together, as Tim was with Bruce and Jason working with Babs.

There were a few moments where everything was quiet, and Dick got a minute to just think for a bit. He had been busy all day and hadn't had much chance to try out his wings. He still needed to learn how to actually _fly_ , which might take some time.

He and Damian were on top of the Wayne Enterprises building, the tallest building in Gotham, looking out for any trouble. Damian was standing on the very edge of the rooftop, and Dick kept glancing at him occasionally, worried that he might fall off.

Those fears became justified as Damian tried to swat away a mosquito and lost his balance.

"Robin!" Dick called, as Damian tried to fire his grapple line, but it didn't work. Deciding on a course of action, Dick jumped from the rooftop after him, catching Damian in his arms.

"Are you alright, Little D?" Dick asked, a shade breathlessly from the adrenaline rush.

Damian, surprisingly, didn't brush Dick off as he usually did. Instead, he stayed absolutely silent, the whites of his mask wide and his mouth slightly open. Dick wondered what was wrong, before he realised that they were floating in the air, and that he himself had not even tried to release his grapple line. He turned his head towards his back and, sure enough, he could see his wings. He was _flying_! Dick tried his best to suppress his grin as he turned back to Damian. The younger boy seemed to be in shock, which Dick put down to his near-death experience. That is, until Damian spoke.

"Grayson, what are those appendages behind you?"


	4. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long! (Or, at least it was long for me...) Sometimes I get kinda... nervous, I suppose (?) when writing certain parts of some stories and I need to take a break for a bit then come back to it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Dick was quite surprised. How could _Damian_ see his wings?

"Uh, what do you mean?"

Damian stared at him as if he was a complete idiot.

"Grayson, I am aware that you are not _quite_ such an imbecile as Drake or Todd, but even _you_ must realise that you have an extra pair of limbs sprouting from your back."

Dick sighed. There was no getting out of this. He was going to have to tell them sometime and it was better to be sooner rather than later. Besides, if _Damian_ could see them, the rest of them probably could too.

Deciding it would be better to explain himself when they were on solid ground, Dick flew them both back up to the rooftop, placing a glaring Damian down. He then folded his wings away behind him, but not so that they disappeared entirely. The tips almost touched the ground.

Before Dick could even open his mouth to explain to Damian, Tim and Bruce arrived, the latter of whom had his eyes narrowed in a glare.

Dick stood tall under his scrutiny. He knew Bruce and Tim could see his wings, as Jason could too, _probably_. He wasn't sure about Babs yet. But, whatever happened, Dick would not be ashamed. He was _sorry_ for not telling them, but he would _not_ be ashamed of his own heritage.

"Explain," Bruce said, bluntly.

Dick smirked slightly, "There's a reason we were called the _Flying_ Graysons."

**…::-::...**

After Dick had finished explaining everything, the group of them all went home, Dick and Jason to their own apartments and Bruce, Tim and Damian to the Manor. Babs had already gone back home, having missed Dick's explanation. He would have to tell her later.

Willing his wings to disappear, Dick collapsed into bed, swiftly falling asleep.

**…::-::...**

Dick spent the next few weeks making wedding plans with Barbara and, before they knew it, the day had arrived.

Dick stood pacing anxiously in his bedroom, where he was getting changed.

He hadn’t told Barbara about his wings yet, due to the fact that he was unsure how to when she couldn’t see them. He hoped she wouldn’t be too mad at him.

Dick stood at the altar, waiting for the music to begin that signified Babs’ arrival. Bruce stood beside him, a constant support at his side. 

Dick had had a huge problem deciding who to ask for his best man, considering that he had Bruce, Jason, Tim and Damian as options. He had talked about it to Barbara, as well as all of them and it had been decided that Bruce would have the honour.

His brothers were seated in the front row, alongside Alfred. The three boys were grinning at him and shooting him positive hand signals; teasing him. Alfred was smiling warmly, a look of immense pride on his face.

Dick looked back to the spot he knew Babs would emerge from. In doing so, he thought about his own parents. He wondered what they would have thought of Babs, if they would be proud of his decision. He was _sure_ that they would have liked her. But now he had another family, even if not by blood, they were just as close by bond. Bruce, Alfred, Jason, Tim, Damian and, soon to be, Babs.

Dick was brought out of his musings by the music he had been waiting for starting up. It was time.

The doors opened, and Barbara and her dad began their walk down the aisle towards him. Dick was stunned by Babs’ appearance. She was absolutely _beautiful_ , in a cream dress that emphasised her slender figure and highlighted her emerald eyes.Personally, Dick thought _anything_ looked good on Babs. She could be wearing a _sack_ and he wouldn't care.

Dick smiled as she let go of her father’s arm to stand before him. He grinned at her.

The ceremony continued, and Dick had his attention the whole time soley on Barbara. Before he could even process it, the MC was saying, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.".

Dick had to admit that he grinned rather boyishly then, Barbara having to bite back an eyeroll at his expression, before he held her face in his hands and kissed her, both delicately and firmly at the same time.

In that moment, the world around him faded away, the cheers from their guests diminished and the russle from the trees disappeared. It was just him and Babs, so much so that his wings unconsciously extended, not quite to their full span, but wide enough. He also failed to notice another set of wings unfurling, this time a pair of emerald green.

Jim Gordon stared at the couple. He stared and stared until he was sure that _A)_ He wasn't hallucinating and _B)_ That he wasn't going to _faint_. It was only after that that he took note of the feathered-appendages' colours, and, being the detective he was, tried to work out their significance. Barbara's was easy; her favourite colour, the colour of her eyes. Dick's was a bit more confusing. He had only ever seen those particular shades of grey and blue together once before, and he wasn't sure if he liked the conclusion he drew from it. Because, if he was right…

… his daughter had just married one of Gotham's infamous vigilantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might have just addicted myself to Wingfics. I thought of two more while writing this, so be warned that I might post them here. 
> 
> Although, it might not be too late to still save me from my doom...

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before, I have no idea what I'm doing here. Please just bare with me :-)


End file.
